Secrets
by LoveSoulEater1218
Summary: Description: MakaxSoul MakaxKid As the cast of Soul Eater try to find thier way through this twisted and cruel world of evil kishin souls and humans, Soul and Maka dont know what to do anymore. However, this all changes when Soul leaves Maka for a better meister. What will Soul do, abandon his trust-worthy meister and friend or go with another meister.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETS**

_Chapter 1: Keeping Secrets_

"Soul….Soul….Soul….SOUL!" Maka screamed as she was trying to get soul up to go to school.

"WHAT! CANT YOU SEE THAT I AM SLEEPING WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."

Maka stood there in silence. She gently said "Its time to go to school." Soul then sat up and said to himself, "Look what you done now. You fool, you made Maka cry. He tired to call Maka back but before he could she was out the door.

At DWMA, Soul tried to apologize to Maka but he couldn't find her.

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!"

Soul started crying. He was ashamed of himself. He was Maka's weapon and he had failed to protect her.

"HELP ME!"

Maka screamed as she was trying to run away from a kishin like no other. Not only was this kishin overly powerful but he was he was a ….RAPIST!

Maka was in so much pain. After he finished, Maka was brutally bruised and felt awful. She didn't know what to do she was able to get out of the wicked house and immediately went to a payphone.

Maka: Soul please come quickly. I need you

Soul: Where are you?

Maka: At the abandoned house we use go to when we was little kids and hurry

Soul: Ok I am coming now don't worry!

Soul came as quickly as possibly. As the bus pulled up to his stop, he saw a girl in the payphone booth with ripped up clothes. He then realized that it was…. MAKA.

He ran up to Maka and hugged her close to his heart. Instead of taking the bus back home, he carried Maka on his back. He tried to ask Maka what was wrong and what happened but Maka was keeping her secret. Only one thing Maka did not know, Soul was keeping secrets too!

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling for my meister?

"I'll never forget the day that I saved Maka. The worst part is she won't even tell me what had happened." Soul said to himself.

"M-M-Maka are you ok?" Soul said in a soft voice that only Maka could hear.

She had no answer. She was as quiet as a cat but at the same time she looked as if she wanted to say something. Soul was worried about Maka.

No one had known about the tragedy that Maka was unwilling to tell. Not even her closest friend Soul knew.

Maka then waited for Soul to leave for school. She hasn't gone to school ever since the incident. She then went to her shelf and pulled out her diary, she then began to write:

**Dear Diary,**

**I haven't been to school in a while. It was a horrific sight of what happened. I was just walking to school and then this ugly kishin came out and took me to an abandon house and raped me. I was all alone not even my weapon was there. I don't know what to do. My emotion is….. confused.**

Maka then silently cried. After wards she put her book back on the shelf and fell back asleep. A few hours later Maka then woke up to the smell of burnt bacon. She got up and saw that Soul was home trying to make a surprise lunch for Maka.

Maka was watching soul as he was failing at trying to cook bacon.

Soul turned around, in surprise to see Maka he jumped up and fell on the hot pan that he was holding.

Maka then helped Soul up and laughed as she cleaned the pan and made lunch herself.

"I'm to cool for making lunch anyway." Soul said as him and Maka laughed.

Soul was happy to see that Maka was actually smiling since the anonymous incident that happened a few days ago.

Soul then realized that he was in love with Maka. He had found character traits that Maka had. Soul then waited for Maka to go to bed then at around 12:00am, Soul got a piece of paper and wrote down the character traits that he found in Maka:

Maka is…

Sweet

Loving

Kind

Brave

Awesome

Cool

Honest

Responsible

Patient

Fair

Discreet

My meister

Soul had then put the piece of paper in a box and put it on a shelf that Maka wouldn't be able to reach. He then walked into Maka's room and kissed her forehead "Goodnight my angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Girlfriend!?

Soul has been very affectionate to Maka ever since he wrote those character traits about Maka. Now he likes to give hugs to Maka every day.

While walking to school together Soul and Maka's hand touched. Soul tried to grab her hand but, before he could Maka quickly moved her hand away from his.

Maka was worrying that Soul was trying to get on to her. Maka then didn't realize that her prediction was correct.

Once Maka realized that Soul liked her she started to get feelings for Death the Kid. Finally some sense got knocked into Maka. "Kid would never date someone like me. With his OCD problem, he probably thinks of me as disgusting, asymmetrical garbage" Maka thought to herself.

Soul was doing little things to impress Maka, but then he wondered why Maka wasn't falling in love for his charming good looks and personality.

Soul had then finally noticed that Maka was falling for Kid. Soul was thinking to himself. "They have nothing in common. Kid has OCD and Maka is not perfect. Well in my eyes she is but not to Kid's. I don't know what to do. What if Maka falls in love with Kid instead of me? Would that ruin our relationship as weapon and meister? Will her and kid pair up and have Patty and Liz with them?

Suddenly Soul saw Kid and Maka holding hands, Soul had then fallen down into tears he was heartbroken.

"I-I-I wanted you to be my girlfriend Maka." Soul said silently to himself. He had then watched as Kid gently touched Maka face and then kissed her. They had to be kissing for about 10 minutes.

Kid had then walked Maka home which wasn't that far. Maka walked in the house and Kid came inside. Maka didn't realize that Soul was home and she felt bad because she knew that Soul had liked her.

"S-S-Soul. Hi I did not know that you was home I thought that you was hanging out with Chrona and BlackStar at the bar.

"I did not want to. I was waiting for you to come home".

"Hey Soul!" Kid said with excitement.

Maka had then directed Kid into her room. Soul was just sitting there by the window pane. He was getting more and more angry.

He constantly heard kissing noises. He then had enough of it; he barged inside the room and said

"HOW DARE YOU KID? HOW DARE YOU COME INSIDE MY HOUSE AND DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT BY KISSING MY MEISTER WHILE I AM HOME! I HAD ENOUGH OF IT" Soul said with an angry face.

Soul and Kid then got into a fight. Soul had punched kid in the stomach which caused Kid to bleed to death he was almost dying. Then Maka had stopped the fight while doing this Maka had got a bloody nose and then finally Kid and Soul stopped fighting.

" I love you guys both. Soul I love you as my friend and meister, you have always been there for me and I want to thank you for that. Kid even though we just started dating I love you already you are the best thing I ever had and I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OCD problem (Soul) but you two are my friends. I will talk to both of you guys ONLY if you don't fight. If you do I will be moving and I will live with Tsubaki and BlackStar." Maka said in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry Maka do you still love me" Kid said in an innocent voice

"Yes Kid you are still my Kiddy"

"And you are still my Makaieyy" Kid said in a confused voice.

"What is Soul?" Soul said with a attitude.

"You are my Soully Wholly." Maka said to Soul. She had then given him a friendly punch.

Maka, Kid and Soul had then walked to their favorite spot to go in food. Kid was thinking to himself  
when he got home, "I don't know how I can tell Maka that she really isn't my girlfriend and that Patty is!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Break-up/Make-up

" Hey BlackStar. Guess what I just did today? I had just broke up with Maka for Patty." Kid said in an excited way.

:Nice job bro. How did she take it." BlackStar said in a nice way.

"She really didn't say anything she just ran off and I don't know where she is now so yeah." Kid said.

Then out of nowhere Soul came barging through the dorrs of the club that kid and BlackStar was in.

" Yo Kid what the heel did you do to Maka that made her cry so badly. When I had got home she was on the couch and was already through her 5 BOX OF TISSUES. Bro that's money" Soul said in a mad way.

"Well Soul look at it like this way.

PATTY= BIG BOOBIES

MAKA= NO BOOBIES". Kid said in a way that would offend Maka.

While Soul was talking to Kid and BlackStar, Maka was at home writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

_Today Kid had just broke up with me and I really don't know why. I mean like me and him were so close. I think that he likes Patty more than he likes me because, today after he had finish killing a kishin soul he had kissed Patty. Liz was just freaking out because she knew that me and Kid were dating. At least Liz has enough sense to know that she shouldn't cheat on her BFF. I had a talk with Patty but she is stupid. I mean like when ever I brought up Kid she thought of his three lines when we was totally on a different subject. What is wrong with her I am surprised that Kid hasn't noticed that Patty is so asymmetrical. I mean like look at her shorts. Who wears puffy shorts anymore? So I'm just like Patty get out of my face._

Two hours later Soul had opened the door and found Maka sleeping peacefully on the sofa bed. Soul then had sat right next to Maka and had then began caressing her hair. He had woke Maka up. After that Maka had started kissing Soul. Maka had then took off Souls jacket and took off her shirt. Once Soul saw Maka without a shirt on…. NOSEBLEED!

It appears that underneath Maka's clothing she wears a lot of padding so actually Maka's boobs are like Blair's. Then things had got saucy. Soul had zipped down his pants to reveal his manhood. Maka had then began to suck it harder and harder blood rushed to his testes and his manhood. He then realized that him and Maka were not only BFF's and partners but…. Boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
